1. Technology Field
The present invention relates to a wireless signal transceiving apparatus, and particularly to a multi-standard wireless signal transceiving apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
With the widespread of smart phones, a multi-standard electronic device which has different wireless communication standards integrated in the device has become a popular choice. For instance, the multi-standard which includes Bluetooth and wireless LAN are usually applied and integrated in modern mobile phones.
Referring to FIG. 1, FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional multi-standard wireless signal transmission apparatus 100. The wireless signal transmission apparatus 100 employs a single antenna ANT to support the transceiving operation of the Bluetooth signal and the wireless LAN signal. The wireless signal transmission apparatus 100 has two transceiving channels which operates independently. The transceiving channel for receiving Bluetooth signals is composed of amplifiers 131, 132, a mixer 141, filters 151, 152, an amplifier 161, an analog-to-digital converter (ADC) 171, a digital-to-analog converter (DAC) 172 and a Bluetooth base-band signal generator 181, and the transceiving channel for receiving wireless LAN signals is composed of amplifiers 133, 134, a mixer 142, filters 153, 154, an amplifier 162, an analog-to-digital converter (ADC) 173, a digital-to-analog converter (DAC) 174 and a wireless LAN base-band signal generator 182.
It should be noted that, in the conventional multi-standard wireless signal transmission apparatus 100, only the antenna ANT and an antenna switch 120 are shared by both channels. Otherwise, both channels for respectively transceiving the Bluetooth signal and the wireless LAN signal require independent hardware devices for processing the signal transceiving. Hence, the requirement of the hardware device number will raise the production cost. Also, assembling a large number of the devices in a smart phone with limited size will increase the fabrication difficulty.